


A Spiraling Bad Day

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Manipulation, One Shot, Parenthood, Plot Twists, Short One Shot, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Kylo’s already rough day just gets worse when he returns to his quarters looking for some peace but instead trips over his son’s toys. Fluff and anger ensue -- featuring a bit of a darker ending.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Spiraling Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is new territory for me topic wise but I've been wanting to write something like this for a while and I'm very glad I did! P.S. once again, I must apologize for the shitty title.

It had been a long day. A long, ridiculous day and all Kylo could think about during his last briefing was getting back to you and his son in their shared quarters. Ideally, you’d be at his side throughout these grueling days, but ever since having your son, your duties were relaxed. Kylo was forced to face a lot without you but he tried not to mind it. The pure light and happiness that spread across your face when you were around your son was all he needed to see to know you were fine where you were.

But, still — some days were practically unbearable. Kylo felt pestered, bringing him on edge for the entire day. There was questions after questions, meetings after meetings… Nothing was going his way and he finally drew the line. He could conduct this last briefing and then he was off. He’d never admit it out loud, but he was quite ready to stumble back into your arms and watch your son explore the ship via crawling. Maybe he would even let some droids entertain the toddler — something you were constantly suggesting.

He promptly released the subordinates and marched out, truly always a man on a mission. His stance and rigidness was extra today giving everyone the cue to back off. If there was anyone even thinking about being caught in the crossfire he would not hesitate to put them in their place.

Finally arriving to his quarters, he entered and began discarding his excessive attire. After setting aside his helmet and cloak, Kylo began his hunt for you. He started around the area, calling out for you. So invested in finding his lovely wife, he failed to notice his son had left out a plethora of toys. 

"Darling?" He called into the bedroom. Nothing responded to his tired voice so he went to venture further into the living area when the floor was pulled out from under him. The brutal leader came crashing to the floor with a heavy thud. 

Quite fazed by the sudden fall, Kylo blinked at his surroundings in confusion. Scattered across the living space was nearly all of his son’s toys. The culprit for the fall was none other than one of the obnoxious bouncing balls you had begged Kylo to let you buy.

"It’ll be good for his motor skills!" You once said, going on and on about the developmental toys for the little heir, but he had never been sold on the ball (the toddler just seemed to like pushing it off tables) and now he absolutely despised it.

"What the-," Your voice rang through the hallways as you rushed to see what the commotion could be about. You were greeted by your husband lying on his back surrounded by the toys. Your toddler was cradled in your arms, engulfed in a small fluffy robe, waving when he noticed his father. You were just in the middle of giving him a bath when your husband, unknowingly to you at the time, took his fall.

Processing his current position, you couldn’t help but give a little smile. "You okay down there, honey?"

Kylo rolled his eyes at your comment and stood back up, readjusting his attire. He faced you, very unamused with the situation. 

"I told you he didn’t need that stupid ball," Kylo snapped as he motioned towards the forsaken rubber ball rolling away.

You shook your head at his antics. Leave it to him to always make a mountain out of a molehill.

"He loves that ball," You argued back, cuddling your son closer to you. He was totally unaware of the situation and instead was now focused on the toys you knew he was dying to get back to. Bath time was never his favorite — you practically had to rip him away for the blocks and balls.

"It’s a hazard!"

"It is not."

"Did you not see what happened?"

"It’s only a hazard if you’re not paying attention-,"

"Forget it!" Kylo said, voice booming throughout the quarters, and walked out of the living area. You jumped at the sudden outburst. You didn’t think the disagreement was that serious — it even felt a bit silly to you — but the energy in the room shifted quickly. You looked at your son who was clearly picking up on everything. Quickly, before any tears threatened to come through, you placed him on the floor with his toys. He took an interest in some blocks, allowing you to go deal with your temperamental husband.

You made your way to your shared bed and found Kylo just sitting there, as if waiting. Of course he was waiting, you sighed, he knew you far too well. You were a patient soul, such an innocent one in his eyes, and it was one of the reasons he had been pleased to wed you. You were just the opposite of him — a perfect balance you two made, at least in theory.

"What’s wrong?" You softly asked from the entrance way, making a point to keep some distance. You had been quite nervous around Kylo in the beginning and while some fears slowly melted, you didn’t know if you’d ever be fully comfortable. Sure, you could bicker back and forth as you had just moments ago but when he stormed out or got that unmistakeable evil in his eyes… 

"What makes you think I want to talk?" He spat back at you, almost making a mockery of your question. He didn’t know why he fought you so much on the care you wanted to give. He adored it but the walls he had spent years building with unbelievably strong. 

You sighed, "Because I know you — at least, I like to think I do."

"Nothing has gone right today," Kylo began, his voice still rough with a tone so harsh. "And I just wanted to come back here — come back to you — and have one night to relax but no. A stupid bouncing ball had to serve me one last blow."

As much as you wanted to be the sincere, apologetic wife, you couldn’t help but giggle at his complaints. Kylo whipped his head towards you when he heard the amused laugh. His eyebrows raised in disbelief but still, you couldn’t stop at least smiling.

"I’m sorry, honey," you began, crossing the space slowly towards him. "Really, I am! I’m sorry your day was so annoying and I’m so glad you wanted to come to us to relax… It’s just… the idea that a bouncing ball can take down an almighty Supreme Leader is quite humorous."

"It’s not a laughing matter," He mumbled. You sat yourself on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand. Gently, you ran your thumbs over his knuckles, trying to offer some comfort. He didn’t mind this — maybe even secretly enjoyed it — you learned upon your initial meeting.

"Of course it’s not," you sighed. "I’m sorry today was unpleasant and I’m sorry our son was no help with the manner but I’m happy you’re back. I’m happy you thought of here as your relaxing place."

Kylo looked almost… bashful hearing your words. The resilient leader was blushing before you as you reminded him of his earlier comment. Maybe he hadn’t meant to let it be known you were his safe place — his home — but you were going to savor it for as long as you could.

"We should get away," Kylo said suddenly. "Just you and me."

You scoffed, "Get away? On a holiday?"

He nodded with hopeful eyes. You gave a small smile and pushed some of his hair out of his face. He gently leant into your warm touch.

"They’ll crash and burn without you."

Now it was Kylo’s turn to scoff. "They’re crashing and burning without you."

You frowned, pulling your hands away from him. Your guards went back up at the topic. You didn’t particularly enjoy discussing your intended role with the First Order. You had earned the title of Empress through your marriage but you thought the whole ordeal was just a political move. You didn’t think you’d actually be expected to rule or anything so when you got a taste of just your basic duties, you were relieved to get pregnant so fast. You loved your son immensely and truly felt it was your calling to be a caring mother, but it certainly didn’t hurt to use him as a way to distance yourself.

"Kylo," you sighed, your voice just barely above a whisper. "You know how I feel about all that. I’m not leaving our child to be raised by servants. We can be better than that."

"Perhaps you brought him with," He said far too quickly for your liking. He had been pondering this for a while. "He could start learning the ropes. After all, this will be all his one day."

You gasped, "How dare you even suggest that right now-," 

Your words were sharply cut off by an invisible presence over your mouth. It felt almost like tape and one look into Kylo’s eyes confirmed your suspicions. He loved manipulating the force to get you to obey in the beginning but you had thought he let the little trick go. 

Almost as fast as it happened, your mouth was released from its hold. You took a deep breath and stood quickly from the bed. All the softness and vulnerability you had just shared with him minutes ago was tainted. It felt like you two walked ten steps back in the relationship. You thought you had gotten to a reasonable point with him — a point where you two could be a team in the marriage — but you were sadly mistaken. You weren’t really an equal, the other half of the balance… you were just his. It broke your heart a little every time to realize but you persisted in an impossible quest.

"I think we can discuss this later, correct?" He asked, standing from the bed, making steps towards you. You found yourself leaning against the adjacent wall. You quickly nodded in agreement. "Swell. Now, I don’t think we should leave our child unattended anymore longer, yes?"

He didn’t give you a chance to answer before leaving to go back to the living area. You obediently followed, making a mental note to finally toss the bouncing ball. Maybe a new strategy to keep the peace was overdue. Anything to please him, you decided.


End file.
